Finnick Odair catches fire
by Thefriendlessmonkey
Summary: This is basically catching fire through to mockingjay, but from finnicks perspective and a special finnick/katniss romance sub plot. do not read if you have not read the whole series and are not a finnick/katniis lover. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Finnick odair catches fire

Finnick woke to the sound of Mags calling him; they had a busy day ahead of them so he was required to get up early. He had been living with Mags ever since the capitol had killed his parents, and all he had left was mags, who now felt like his new mother despite being almost 100 years old.

Today was the day that President Snow announces what the capitol has planned for the 75th hunger games, the quarter quell. We had to get all of our usual small jobs that would usually take us half the day, done in less than two hours so we could watch the announcement. My first stop was to deliver some nets that I had made to a friend of my dead father who had taken up his job when he died. Then i would have to make the long walk from the beach to Eoghan's house- my best friend and also the brother of my girlfriend Annie- where I will drop of the fish I caught yesterday. After that I will return home and dig up the carrots in the back garden before replanting them, and then go all around the district handing out bread to a few close friends and neighbours before returning back home to watch the announcement. When I got home Mags had already turned on the TV and had made some tea, ready for whatever sick idea the capitol had come up with. The national anthem played out the opening before president snow appeared holding an envelope. He talks briefly about the first hunger games and the dark days before he opens the envelope and pulls out the tiny piece of paper inside it.

He reads "on the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- hey guys sorry for not updating in ages but i have exams after holiday so got loads of revision and been trying to balance it out with my friends and some fun time so I've had like no time to write and the story completely slipped my mind, but after i saw my story was getting some attention and with some help from my one ONLY reviewer(hint) i got the next chapter uploaded. expect the net chapter within 2 days :)_

* * *

I froze in shock.

I stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for the fear to flood over me, but it didn't. there was something there that was keeping it from coming I turn to Mags with a quizzical look on my face and she tells me "don not worry Finnick, there are so many victors to choose from so I doubt you'll even get picked" she said that with such a reassuring tone that I believed her. For some stupid reason I believed her.

"FINNICK!"

I freeze once more. That scream can only belong to one person.

"FINNICK!"

Annie.

I feel a pang of guilt as I hear the screams of my girlfriend that I no longer love and it is all thanks to one women, katniss everdeen. From the moment I saw her in that amazing dress she was wearing for her interview in her hunger games, I realised I was in love by the way my heart skipped a beat and I felt a warm fuzzy feeling.

"FINNICK!"

Suddenly Annie's screams sent me back into reality as I rushed towards the door, and have a tearful Annie fall into my arms.

"it's okay" I say, stroking her hair in an attempt to stop her crying and save my shirt that was now drenched in tears.

"No it's not fin, you know as well as I do that I will never see you again"

That's when it hit me- how foolish I had been to believe Mags- I was going back into the arena. I am after all the capitols sex slave and they want me at the capitol at all times. I could see that Annie knew this too, so I plastered on a fake grin and let out one of my usual witty comments;

"I guess that means more blood and gore, but I see nothing like that in my schedule"

"oh fin, I don't know how you put on such a brave face when I know that you must be dying inside"

Except I wasn't, because I realized that this would be my chance to see my one true love.

The girl on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hey guys back again and I was thinking about doing a Finniss story where they are in college or high school, because I like those kind of story's. So if you can give me so advice and feedback that will be great :) also this started off as a M but i am going to demote it to a T because I can't seem to find a part in the story in my mind to put smut in. So please R and R

brofist

thefriendlessmonkey

* * *

Even though I shouldn't be happy that I was going back to the arena, it will all be worth it if I can meet the girl of my dreams and make a good impression on her. After I had consoled Annie and told her to go back to her family, I shut the door and turned to a very worried mags standing in front of me.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked  
"I'm fine" I replied, but we both new I was lying, I had used that phrase so many times I had brought a entire new meaning.  
"Oh fin, if only that were true" she said after a sigh. "You know that you are going back to the arena right?"  
I let my myself nod, trying to hide that small feeling of joy behind a dark depressed face.  
"So I was thinking, if I don't get picked, I'll volunteer to help get you through it"  
"No, no no no no no!" I exclaimed, there was no way I was letting her go back into the arena at her age.  
"Fin, if your going to die, I want to be there to ease you out of the world"  
I knew that her mind was made up, and she is like a mother to me so it would help to have someone to talk to late at night.  
"There is something I want to talk to you about, and it is about Annie." Mags said in a stern tone. I gulped, she obviously new something about me and my secret crush.  
"Do you love Annie."  
I stood there for what seemed like a life time, shocked at the directness of the question, before answering;  
"No"  
"Well do you want to tell me about it"  
So I went on to tell her how I use to love her until I saw Katniss in her games and that part of my heart that loved Annie just disappeared, and that's when I realised how I had a crush on her, and that a part of me was excited I was going back because I would get to see her. The whole time she just listened, and didn't say anything, but when she did it was a simple  
"Wow"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hey guys sorry for the late update, would of updated yesterday but spent most of the day at the park with my friends, playing football and just generally messing about :) also kind of fell guilty because the hour I had free was only spent watching telly and in that time I also managed to get about half the chapter done but I didn't get any revising done :(  
Brofist  
ThefriendlessmonkeY

* * *

The next few days passed with getting ready for the reaping, like putting a few small possessions into the pockets of the suit I will wear, like watches and books. Mags acted like the conversation had never happened, but occasionally would slip a comment like "you need to tell her" or "how are you doing?"  
The day of the reaping didn't cause any upsets, except when Annie got picked, but not before Mags volunteered. It was only when I got to the room where you wait for friends and family that a week's worth of pent up emotions came out, that I found myself lying on the floor shaking. I got up only for Annie, because I realised that there never would be a better time to break it off.  
"Hey"  
I jumped, I hadn't heard Annie come into the room, probably because I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.  
I gave her a playful look "Annie, you scared me"  
She didn't reply but gave me a friendly smile that told me her answer.  
"I need to talk to you" wow, where did that come from? I had been to wrapped up in her smile that my brain must of spoke for me.  
"What about?" She asked, a quizzical look on her face.  
"Well you know what I do in the Capitol?" She nodded "well things are getting... Intense." The look she gave me was a mixed expression that showed only hurt and confusion and it said that she didn't understand, but she had some idea where I was going with this. "Well to stop you getting hurt, I'm going to break it off-" she went to cut me off but i stopped her immediately. " Annie, there will always be something here, but I can't fully explore it knowing that president Snow could take you away from me at any second." I had said 'snow' with such bitterness that she immediately understood I couldn't have her get taken, because it might lead me to do something rash that could put other people in danger." We had a good run" I said, while stepping up to hug her. She immediately went into the hug, sobbing lightly into my chest."friends?" I asked. She nodded almost immediately, and with that she was taken out of the room and I was left with only my thoughts and the soft wet patch on my chest.

* * *

Also I have seen that this story has over 200 views and only like 5. Reviews, so review because without review I can't upload


	5. Story update

Hey guys this isn't a new chapter, this is just a update saying I'm not going to update this for at least 2 weeks...  
Because I have had literally no time, cos I have been caught up in revision for my exams next week and back to school rush. So i have had no time to write. Sorry guys but just hold out for me okay :(


End file.
